Jiný svět
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Někdy je těžké rozeznat realitu od představy.


Popis děje: Lidský mozek je někdy nepředvídatelný, obzvlášť u FBI agentů, kteří prožili něco, co si ostatní nedokáží ani představit...

* * *

 _ **Jiný svět**_

 _ **Winchester, USA**_

 _15\. června, 07:00 am_

Obyvatelé malého městečka Winchester se probouzeli do dalšího krásného letního dne. Startovali motory svých vozů a vyráželi do práce. Baráčky v předměstí jeden po druhém osiřely.

Sluneční paprsky zaplnily prostory jednoho ze starších domů na okraji osídlení. Z okolí se začali ozývat ptáci, kteří svým zpěvem dávali najevo svoji přítomnost. Větve stromů se nehýbaly, bylo úplné bezvětří.

Na studené podlaze dřevěného příbytku se s vyděšeným výrazem ve tváři probudila drobná žena se zbraní v ruce. Jakmile si uvědomila, že během předchozího večera usnula, její smysly najednou zpozorněly. Zaposlouchala se do ticha, které ji momentálně obklopovalo. Kdyby upustila na zem jehlu, znělo by to jako výbuch atomové bomby. Povylezla zpoza kuchyňské linky a opatrně se rozhlížela kolem sebe, zbraň těsně u boku, nabitou a připravenou k okamžité akci. Ve své blízkosti - tedy až kam byla schopna dohlédnout - neviděla ani živáčka. Zavřela oči a snažila se uklidnit tep svého srdce, které ji tlouklo až v uších. Adrenalin proudící jejím krevním řečištěm působil jako velmi dobré anestetikum. Byla tak vystrašená, že si neuvědomovala bolest způsobenou kulkou, která ji včera zasáhla do lýtka. Naštěstí svalem jen prolétla a tak nezpůsobila další vážné zranění. Krvácející ránu si převázala kouskem látky utrženým z košile a opaskem si zaškrtila přívod krve tepnami. Věděla, že musí čas od času utažení povolit, aby ji nezačala odumírat tkáň za ránou. Když si tohle vše uvědomila, tupá bolest se konečně ozvala, až sykla. Zatnula zuby, postavila se na nohy, ale zůstala za jednou ze skříněk. Nikdy nevěděla, odkud se její nepřítel vynoří. Byla si jista, že tahle ostražitost ji držela v pozoru a držela její nervový systém míle vzdálený od zhroucení. Kolaps byl poslední věc, kterou by teď potřebovala. Chtěla se přesunout do bezpečnějšího úkrytu, když zaslechla plíživé kroky. Ukazováček pravé ruky se setkal se spouští na zbrani a zrzka se připravila k obraně. Sakra, vždyť ani ona sama nevěděla, jestli se bude bránit a nebo útočit. Její nepřítel si také zasloužil kulku jako odplatu. "Možná jsem nebyla dostatečně rychlá, abych se ukryla před tím, než mě trefil," pomyslela si a ihned tuto myšlenku zahnala do nejzazších koutů své mysli. Nesměla si dovolit takto uvažovat. V domě byl člověk, který se ji už pár dní pokoušel zabít. Už ani nedokázala odhadnout kolik hodin strávili naháněním jeden druhého, už si ani nebyla schopna vybavit ten pravý důvod, proč po sobě stříleli. Vysoký muž s hnědými vlasy se ji ukázal jen jednou. Za tu krátkou chvíli si všimla jeho modrých očí, plných rtů a i přes to, že ho v tuto chvíli nenáviděla, musela uznat, že jeho postava byla skvěle vypracovaná. Veškerý náhled na jeho osobu přešel od užaslého do nenávistného v ještě kratším časovém úseku, než je délka jednoho mrknutí.

Ve chvíli, kdy si uvědomili jaké nebezpečí představují jeden pro druhého, vytáhli na sebe zbraně a nešetřili výstřely. Až teď jí došlo, jak velké štěstí měla, že průstřel lýtka bylo její jediné zranění. Zatím.

Tak jako rostl její strach, tak rostla i zvědavost. Ráda by věděla, v jakém stavu se nachází její protivník. Byla by na sebe pyšná, kdyby se alespoň jednou trefila. Opět ji z přemýšlení vytrhl zvuk, kdy na prkennou podlahu dopadla těžká bota. Zpozorněla. Pousmála se nad myšlenkou, jakou výhodu ji teď dává její drobná a malá postava. Na první pohled vypadala křehce, ale i její nepřítel, který s ní nyní obývá stejný dům, ví, že se z roztomilé kočičky umí velmi rychle změnit na dravou šelmu. Snažila se ignorovat bodavou bolest v lýtku a přenášela váhu z jedné nohy na druhou tak lehce jak jen dokázala. Nechtěla na sebe upoutat pozornost, nechtěla vysokému muži dávat jakoukoliv výhodu. Přesunula se zpoza skříňky do jednoho z rohů místnosti a ukryla se za otevřenými dveřmi do spižírny. Z toho místa měla lepší výhled na celou místnost. Jak se její pohled stáčel z jedné strany na druhou, dolehla na ní tíha celé situace. Prostřílený nábytek, roztříštěné sklo v okně a střepy všude kolem. Peří z polštářů na pohovce se rozlétlo a přistálo na téměř každém rovném povrchu. Lednice, která byla původně vyhlášená jako zboží roku s jedním z nejtišších režimů, praskala a vydávala podivné zvuky. Bílý povrch tohoto kuchyňského zboží byl ozdoben třemi otvory po kulkách. Světlo uvnitř problikávalo a jídlo ukryté uvnitř bylo pravděpodobně zkažené. Povzdychla si. Proč se zrovna ona musela dostat do takové situace. Přestávala tomu rozumět.

:::

Vysoký hnědovlasý muž se krčil v jednom z šatníků zabudovaných ve zdi v ložnici. K hrudníku si tisknul zbraň a ani si nedovolil sundat prst ze spouště. Jeho tělo se zmítalo v křečích vyvolaných ztrátou krve. Nebyla to kulka, která způsobila jeho zranění. Zranil ho letící střep ze skla z jednoho z oken v místnosti, které se jeho nepřítelkyni podařilo prostřelit. Rána na krku byla nebezpečně blízko krkavici, tepně, která zásobuje krví mozek. Ztratil už dost krve a ani teď se mu moc nedařilo krvácení zcela zastavit. Jednou z nevýhod poranění na krku je to, že nelze krvácení zastavit zaškrcením. Do nemocnice se asi jen tak nedostane, nemá po ruce nic, co by mu mohlo pomoci a ani neví, kde by v tomto baráku měl hledat lékárničku. Jednou rukou držel zbraň a druhou rukou si na ráně přidržoval kousek látky, který utrhl ze svých vlastních kalhot. Košili měl už zcela promočenou, po čele mu stékal studený pot, byla mu zima. Únava na něj doléhala stále silněji, ale pokaždé, když se jeho oči tou tíhou zavřely, oklepal se a opět se probral. Kdyby měl alespoň jednu ruku volnou, dal by si pár facek, aby se jeho smysly dostaly do toho správného režimu. Nemohl si dovolit povolit. Nemohl se jen tak najednou přestat alespoň trochu soustředit a dát tak té malé zrzce příležitost k útoku. Když se zamyslel nad celou situací, ve které se právě nacházel, dokázal si představit, jak by vše dopadlo. Když k tomu všemu připočetl svůj momentální stav, určitě by to nedopadlo v jeho prospěch.

Snažil se udržet si čistou mysl. Zaměřil se na plánování dalšího kroku. Kéž by věděl jak je na tom žena, proti které celou dobu bojuje. Neviděl ji, neslyšel kroky a to mu dávalo alespoň malou jistotu, že se nepohybuje po domě a nehledá ho. Možná je také zraněná a nebo někde leží v kaluži krve a postupně z ní vyprchává životní síla. V tuto chvíli si nebyl jistý ničím, kromě jedné věci. Věděl, že dostal za úkol ji zabít. "Ale kdo vlastně mu tento úkol dal?" ptal se sám sebe. Pravděpodobně s tak velkou ztrátou krve ztrácel postupně i vzpomínky. Musel to být zřejmě důležitý úkol, když si i v tak mizerném stavu dokázal vybavit jeho cíl. Přišlo mu, že pro agenturu pracuje už poměrně dlouho. Vždy přijímal úkoly a mise bez větších problémů a bez zbytečných otázek. Ale musel si přiznat jednu věc. Ve chvíli, kdy se setkal tváří v tvář se ženou se zrzavými vlasy, několik otázek mu proběhlo hlavou. Vzpomněl si na hluboké modré oči, vybavil si její jemné rty. Ve skutečnosti to byla opravdu pohledná žena. Teď litoval toho, že nedostal šanci se na některé ze svých otázek zeptat. Jestli brzy něco nepodnikne je možné, že se ze svého úkrytu ani nedostane. Zhluboka se nadechl. Vnímal jak kyslík zaplavuje každý z jeho plicních sklípků a doufal, že mu to dodá odhodlání. Sebral veškerou sílu a postavil se na nohy. Zamotala se mu hlava a zavrávoral, jak se mu rychle zvedl krevní tlak. Škvírou v dřevěných dveřích se porozhlédl po pokoji. Když se raději dvakrát ujistil, že žena, o které před chvílí přemýšlel, nebyla nikde poblíž, tak tiše, jak jen to dokázal, vystoupil ze svého úkrytu. Zbraň pevně držel v natažené ruce a silou vůle se snažil zbavit se třesu, který se přenášel až do jeho prstů. Ať už má přijít cokoliv, přál by si stát jistě proti svému protivníkovi. Byl rozhodnutý splnit svůj úkol za každou cenu, i kdyby tou cenou měl být jeho vlastní život. Tiše našlapoval a pokračoval ke schodišti, které vedlo do přízemí. I přes to, v jakém stavu se nacházel, si byl jistý, že jeho pozorovací schopnost ho nezklamala. Věděl moc dobře, kde se cíl jeho úkolu nacházel. Schoulil se za jednu nízkou skříňku a připravil se k případné střelbě.

"Amando Barnesová! Už by jsi toho neustálého hraní na schovávanou mohla nechat!" výhružně a s velkou dávkou jistoty v hlase vykřikl David. Doufal, že na tónu jeho hlasu nebylo nic poznat. Kdyby jen malinko zaváhal, zrzka by ihned ucítila šanci a zřejmě by se ji i chopila.

"Davide Jacksone, jak jistý jsi si tím, že mě dostaneš?" ozvalo se z prostor přízemí. Amanda zpozorněla a připravila se k tomu, aby mohla čelit útoku. Tep se ji opět zrychlil a na látce, která překrývala její zranění se objevila krvavá skvrna. Zrychleně dýchala a pozorně se zaposlouchala do zvuků kolem. Vyčkávala na to, jestli její protivník udělá další krok. Zatím se nic nedělo.

"Myslím, že moji pověst znáš. Nenechávám úkoly nedokončené. Zatím mám stoprocentní úspěšnost!" výhružně ji odpověděl David a i když nerad, rozhodl se k dalšímu postupu. Sundal si těžké boty, které by mohly prozradit jeho pozici a tiše sestupoval schody se zbraní připravenou k okamžité akci.

"Myslím, že je načase to slovo _**-zatím-**_ odstranit z tvého slovníku!" nedala se Amanda a ani ona nezůstala pozadu. Polehounku se přesunula z jednoho kouta místnosti blíže ke dveřím do obývacího pokoje. V tuto chvíli byl poměrně velký pokoj s krbem a velkou LCD televizí - tedy jestli se dá velké placaté desce s několika otvory po kulkách takto říkat - jediným prostorem, který je od sebe odděloval. David se opřel o zeď a sesunul se k zemi. Pokud se bude chtít dostat k Amandě blíž, bude to určitě bezpečnější, když se bude plazit po zemi. Alespoň mu ta trocha nábytku v obývacím pokoji poskytne určitou formu krytí. Začal sám sebe překvapovat. Přemýšlel nad tím, kdo ho do tohoto baráku vlastně poslal. Proč má tuto ženu zabít? Ptal se sám sebe na otázky, na které se nikdy neodhodlal zeptat svých nadřízených. Dokonce si v tuto chvíli přál vše ukončit. Přál si, aby oba dva odložili zbraně a vyjasnili si, proč tady po sobě už tři dny střílí.

"No tak, Scullyová, co toho prostě nechat?" aniž by se nad tím nějak pozastavil, vypustil toto své přání z úst. Až po pár vteřinách ticha se nad tím, co řekl, zarazil. Jak že to tu ženu oslovil? Scullyová? Vždyť on nikoho takového jména ani nezná. Nebo ano?

"Nejsem žádná Scullyová! To je nějaká tvoje milenka?" zeptala se jízlivě Amanda a přesunula se zpoza dveří od koupelny k jedné ze zdí, které oddělovaly obývák od kuchyně a koupelny. Snad každý nerv v jejím těle byl připraven zabíjet. Byla si sebou tak jistá, byla si sakra jistá, že tento boj vyhraje. Trpí už snad Jacksone nějakými halucinacemi? Možná je zraněný a pomalu přichází o rozum. Nad tou myšlenkou se musela zákeřně pousmát. Když si představila svého nepřítele v jedné z těch vypolstrovaných místností v ústavu pro duševně choré, otřásla se. Kde se v ní brala taková zloba? Vše, co teď pociťovala se zdálo být až nereálné, přehnané a neskutečné, jakoby to ani nebyla ona. Kde se všechny tyto myšlenky berou? Zavřela oči a snažila se vybavit si nějakou veselou vzpomínku z dětství, která by ji opět přivedla na tu správnou cestu. Chtěla ve své minulosti najít nějaký pevný bod, od kterého by se mohla odrazit.

"Už nemám sílu, Muldere!" špitla, ale naštěstí byl její hlas natolik silný, že se její slova donesla až k Davidovi. Ten zpozorněl a ještě víc se začal do toho všeho zamotávat. Opakoval si v duchu jméno, které před chvílí sám vyslovil. Teď se mu k tomu začalo plést ještě další jméno.

"Mulder?" zopakoval ještě jednou jakoby ji žádal o potvrzení toho, co řekla. Zrzka povolila sevření prstů pravé ruky a uvolnila stažené svaly, které už byly téměř v křeči. Konečně měla dostatek odvahy k tomu, aby sundala prst ze spouště. Někde hluboko uvnitř cítila už od samého začátku, že něco nebylo v pořádku, ale nečekala, že by se to mohlo až takhle zvrtnout. I když David neviděl, co Amanda právě teď dělá, napodobil ji. Posadil se na zem a povolil napětí v paži, která se stále jemně třásla. I když se snažil celou dobu najít v sobě tu jistotu, nepodařilo se mu to. Sundal ukazováček ze spouště a ruku stále se zbraní v dlani položil na zem. Vydechl tak silně, až by si člověk myslel, že celou dobu co probíhal tento jejich boj, zadržoval dech. Zavřel oči a vybavil si tvář ženy, která ho právě nazvala Mulderem. Něco mu na jejím obličeji přišlo povědomé. Už od začátku měl pocit, že ji zná, ale nebyl si jistý, zda-li si s ním jen jeho mysl nepohrávala.

"Už nevím čemu mám věřit," promluvila opět Amanda. Prsty si vjela do vlasů a zhluboka dýchala. Snažila se okysličit si co nejvíce mozek, aby se dokázala soustředit a udržet si jasnou mysl.

"Na něco se zeptám. Když zavřeš oči a snažíš se si vybavit nějakou vzpomínku z dřívější doby, co vidíš?" zeptal se David a doufal, že její odpověď se bude schodovat s tím, co vidí on.

"Nějak si nedokážu vzpomenout na nic. Jen pár útržků vzpomínek, které se tak prolínají jedna v druhou, že jsem z nich ještě více zmatená," odpověděla Amanda a už se chtěla zeptat Davida na to samé, když ji rovnou skočil do řeči.

"Vidím a cítím to samé jako ty," odpověděl smutně David. Teď už si byl jistý, že tohle není svět, ve kterém by měl žít. Silněji zatlačil na stále krvácející ránu na krku, zvedl se ze země a položil zbraň na zem. Odkopl ji směrem do obývacího pokoje.

"Vzdávám se!" kapituloval David a byl připravený vstoupit do místnosti. Jen doufal, že Amanda udělá to samé, co on. Amanda se postavila, poslala zbraň po zemi stejným směrem, kde se před chvílí zastavila i Davidova zbraň.

"Myslím, že slovo vzdát se je v této situaci poněkud nemístné," odpověděla a zarazila se nad tím, jak uhlazeně a spisovně musela asi znít. Vždyť takhle ona přeci nemluví.

Nastal okamžik pravdy, okamžik, který pravděpodobně zachrání oběma život. Přišlo jim to až úsměvné, jak sehraně teď vypadali. Oba dva vkročili do obývacího pokoje ve stejnou dobu. Ve chvíli, kdy se podíval jeden druhému do obličeje, začali si pomalu vzpomínat. Amanda Barnesová už nadále nebyla Amandou a David Jacksone již nadále nebyl Davidem.

Mulder se až skoro rozběhl ke Scullyové a i navzdory tomu, jak moc ho bolel krk a jak silně mu rána krvácela, sevřel svoji kolegyni v silném objetí. Scullyová se opřela o jeho hrudník a se slzami v očích obtočila ruce kolem jeho pasu. Pevně se ho chytila a děkovala bohu, že si na vše vzpomněli v tu pravou chvíli. Nedokázala by žít s vědomím, že zastřelila jediného muže, kterého kdy pustila do svého života. Mulder tomu stále nemohl a ani nechtěl uvěřit. Nechtěl si přiznat to, že by dokázal zabít svoji partnerku, ženu, která ho nespočetně krát zachránila a vždy ho vyvedla z temnoty na světlo, přítelkyni, kterou si vždy přál mít. Přes to všechno, co k ní cítil si stále nedokázal připustit, že byl do Dany zamilovaný. Teď, v tento moment, se mu nad tím ani nechtělo nějak přemýšlet. Chtěl si užít moment, kdy ji mohl držet v náručí a děkovat čemukoliv, co bylo tam někde venku, za to, že opět spojil jejich cesty. Neodpustil by si to, kdyby ji nějak ublížil, natož kdyby ji zastřelil. Byl si jistý, že by s tím nemohl žít.

"Co myslíš, že mohlo tohle vše způsobit? Drogy, hypnóza, sugesce?" zeptal se Fox a čekal na odpověď od odborníka.

"Upřímně? Asi vše z toho, co jsi vyjmenoval. Ale nezdá se mi to reálné," odpověděla mu Dana a uvolnila sevření Mulderova objetí, odtáhla se od něj a začala kontrolovat jeho zranění.

"Ošetřím ti tu ránu," řekla a vydala se do koupelny pro lékárničku. Když se vrátila, našla Muldera, jak sedí na rozstřílené pohovce mezi peřím, které vylétalo z polštářů.

"Celé je to postavené na hlavu. Kdo by nám vymyl mozky a ještě by nás přesvědčoval o tom, že se chceme navzájem zabít. V tom bude něco úplně jiného," zamýšlel se Fox nad tím, jak a kdo je do této situace mohl dostat.

"Vzpomínáš si na něco? Vzpomínáš si na to, co jsme dělali před tím, než jsme se objevili tady?" zeptal se Fox své kolegyně a nechal ji, aby mu ošetřila stále krvácející ránu.

"Jen matně si vzpomínám na velkou nemocnici … ne, byla to klinika a bylo tam hodně počítačů," odpověděla Dana a snažila se neodvádět své myšlenky jinam. Teď se soustředila na to, aby udržela Muldera naživu. Přiložila mu na ránu tlakový obvaz a přichytila ho náplastí.

"Tady s tím nic víc nesvedu, musíš do nemocnice," konstatovala smutně Dana. Věděla, že pokud tuto záhadu nevyřeší, může ho ztratit, může přijít o kolegu, partnera a přítele zároveň a ještě ke všemu v nějaké virtuálním světě.

"Virtuální..." nechala své myšlenky plynout a vyslovila jejich část nahlas.

"Virtuální?" ujistil si Mulder, že slyšel dobře. Dana jen přikývla. Fox jen přikývl a vzpomínky se mu postupně začaly vracet.

"Vidím před sebou nemocniční oddělení, spoustu lůžek a počítačové monitory všude kolem. Na lůžkách leží lidé různých věkových kategorií a vypadají, že jen spí. Je to nějaký experiment? Jsme jeho součástí?" zakončil větu otázkou. Dana si díky jeho vzpomínkách začala vzpomínat.

Tak jako jsou vaše oči na okamžik slepé, když mrknete, tak krátký okamžik je dělil od virtuálního světa, kde nenáviděli jeden druhého od reálného světa, kde by si navzájem svěřili své životy.

Dana se probrala jako první. Otevřela oči a lekla se. Nejprve nevěděla kde je, ale když se podívala vedle sebe a uviděla svého partnera, uklidnila se. Fox se probudil pár vteřin po ní. Když se seznámil s prostředím, ve kterém se právě nacházel, vše, co si nebyl před chvílí schopen vybavit, se mu vyjasnilo. Odhodil deku, kterou byl přikrytý, odkryl i Danu, podal ji ruku a pomohl ji z postele. Když už ji držel za ruku, nehodlal ji pustit do té doby, dokud se nedostanou pryč z tohoto zvláštního místa. Tiše otevřel dveře pokoje a vykoukl na chodbu. Neviděl nikoho, kdo by jim mohl v útěku zabránit, propletl své prsty s Daninými a vysloveně ji táhl chodbou směrem k východu. Měli štěstí, že je při jejich cestě za svobodou nikdo neviděl. Vyběhli ven z budovy a a vydali se směrem k hlavní silnici. Naštěstí byli stále ve Washingtonu, což je alespoň trochu uklidnilo. I přes to, že měli na sobě bílé nemocniční oblečení se jim podařilo stopnout si taxi. Řidič si je prohlížel a promnul si oči, jestli se mu to jen nezdá. Nechtěl ani věřit tomu, že oba dva cestující jsou FBI agenti, ale když Mulder zadal jako cíl jejich cesty budovu Hoovera, což bylo středisko FBI, přišlo mu to možné. Celou cestu ani jeden z nich nepromluvil. Fox stále držel pevně Danu za ruku jakoby se ujišťoval, že i když už nic jiného, alespoň ona bude tím pevným bodem v jeho životě. Scullyové to nevadilo, vlastně i ona byla ráda, že ji držel za ruku. Po tom, co oba dva prožili, potřebovali cítit cokoliv, co bylo reálné a jestli to měl být jen prostý dotyk, tak s tím neměla problém.

Cesta taxíkem jim připadala jako věčnost. Nikdy si nemysleli, jak moc se budou těšit do té malé místnosti ve sklepě, kterou nazývali kanceláří.

 _ **The end**_


End file.
